Peter Pettigrew
Peter Pettigrew is a seventh year Hogwarts student residing in the house of Gryffindor. There's not a whole lot that's remarkable about him, but his claim to fame is that he is the fourth member of the Marauders. Biography ''Early Life'' They thought Peter was such a little blessing when he arrived on that chilly January day. His parents couldn’t be happier to have such a perfect little addition to their life. After many attempts, they had finally been able to carry a baby to full-term, and the fact that it was a baby boy was just icing on the cake. Patrick Pettigrew couldn’t be prouder, and Edna couldn’t be more pleased. At long last, she would be able to play the role of stay-at-home mom that she had always dreamt of, and Patrick would have a son to carry on the family name. Unfortunately, the image of a happy family didn’t last long after they left the hospital. Peter’s mother was always a loving woman, but her greatest downfall was her lack of a backbone. Shortly after she married to Patrick, she began to see her muggle family less and less due to her husband’s request. Edna’s friends slowly faded out of the picture as well, and soon her entire life revolved around her dear Patrick and the picture he had painted for her of her being his loving and doting housewife. She was a good mother that cared greatly for Peter as he grew up, but she was far too timid to stand up for her only son when Patrick had something to do with it. Patrick comes from a wizarding background that is nothing magnificent. He met Edna shortly after she graduated from Hogwarts, and he wooed her with his boyish charms. He was always a headstrong and prideful man, and he grew possessive over the years after they married. He was a traditional man who believed a woman’s only place was in the kitchen, and because of this, he devoted a great amount of time and energy to making a living for the both of them. He was never particularly close to his son, and he became resentful towards his muggle wife for no apparent reason as time passed. Peter turned out to be a colicky baby. He fussed to no end and rarely allowed his parents a full night of sleep. It certainly put a stress on the couple’s relationship, and it didn’t take long for Patrick to become disenchanted with the idea of having a child. Edna became the soul caretaker of the boy as her wizard husband took on the responsibility as the breadwinner. Just as Peter began to grow into a much more pleasant and easy-going toddler the Pettigrews encountered yet another hurdle. Patrick lost his job, and his frustration with the entire situation was something he began to take out on his wife. The family was already hovering just above the poverty line as it was, and now they would really have to cut back in order to make ends meet. Unfortunately, Patrick began to take to the bottle with the meager wages he was making by doing odd jobs around the city. Edna wrote to her family to inform them of the situation with hopes of being lent some money to hold them over until Patrick got back on his feet, and it was possibly the noblest thing she had done, but when her husband found out, he made sure that she thought twice about doing that ever again. ''Primary School'' Peter enjoyed the getaway school provided him. Being an only child, he was forced to entertain himself a lot of the time, and with Nottingham having the endearing nickname of “Shottingham”, he didn’t get out much to play with any of the neighborhood kids. School seemed like a dream to him, and so he welcomed the new experience with a positive attitude and open mind. It worked well for him for a little while, but somehow he began to slip into a role that he couldn’t get out of no matter how hard he tried. As he grew older, his classmates began to make him the butt of every joke. His looks certainly didn’t help; Peter was never the most well groomed, and he certainly held onto his baby fat longer than most kids. Peter did his best to roll with the punches. It was all in good fun, right? It was when teachers began to pick on him that things really began to take a toll. Perhaps it was bad luck or Peter just had an awful talent for reading people inaccurately, but he was often scolded before any of his peers (and wrongly so a lot of the time), and he was rarely given the same attention that others received when he had trouble with a topic. By the time he was well into primary school, his father’s drinking had gotten worse and so had the beatings. He received only a fraction of the blows that his mother received, but enough intimidation tactics had been used for him to learn to avoid the man completely. Peter’s evenings usually consisted of him shutting himself away in his room before his father got home and only slipping downstairs for meals. Peter had managed to see the scarceness of food in a positive light, as it meant meals would be a lot shorter. The less than ideal home life caused school to become a little more stressful for him than the typical child. He was pretty average with most school topics, but the unstable and caustic environment he experienced at home usually led to him displaying emotions he rarely had control of. Often acting out inappropriately, he found it incredibly hard to fit in with his peers, and his frustrations had one day come to a head because of it all. During a typical dinner at home, his father had been particularly nasty to his mother. Something set off in Peter, and he was quick to raise his voice to the man and try to set things right. It was a bold move for a nine year-old, but he felt it was all justified. Things didn’t go over too well, however, and Peter received the worst beating he had ever experienced that night with his mother simply sitting there and watching. The boy had never felt so conflicted, and from then on, he tried his best to not create too many waves at home or at school. ''Hogwarts'' ''First Year to Second Year'' It’s safe to say that Peter received that letter from Hogwarts with great relief. He couldn’t have imagined spending another year at that school or living with his parents. A friend of the family took pity on poor Peter and his family’s financial situation, and so he volunteered to take Peter shopping one day in Diagon Alley where he purchased all the school supplies a young wizard would need. This change of events was enough for Peter to view this as a new chapter in his life. Things would be different at Hogwarts. This would be his fresh start. He parted from his parents with some remorse, but as soon as he stepped on that train, he felt an incredible weight get lifted off his shoulders. He found himself quickly sinking back into that feeling of timidness and insecurity as he encountered cliques of students already forming, but he did his best to keep a smile on his face and open to conversation. Shortly after being sorted into the house of Gryffindor, he began to take notice of a particular duo that had a lot of funny things to say. Peter was hooked, to say the least, and he felt that if he was going to be friends with anyone, it would be those two. He could hardly believe his luck when he found out that he would be sharing a dorm room with those two boys as well as a third boy who appeared to be pretty harmless. This would definitely be the change that he needed. Peter was hardly a shy boy. He did his best to chime in on their conversations, and it was probably a bit unwelcome at times, but he began to work himself into a spot in their little group. He grew to know these boys as Sirius, James, and Remus, and he was determined to acquire some close friends that he could count on. Peter invited himself along on their outings and did all he could to impress them, even if it did consist of them laughing at him from time to time. That was something he was good at, and he would be damned if he was going to let this opportunity escape him. It didn’t take long before the four formed a very close and tight-knit group, and Peter couldn’t be happier. Now that he had his friends finally in order, he had school to worry about. Again, he wasn't exactly stellar in any particular subject, but he got by just fine. Most professors, again, weren’t particularly fond of him and were often sharp with him, but he had something now that he had never had before: friends. Peter was untouchable, and he was eager to follow those three boys around and join in on anything they ever did, whether it be teasing a fellow classmate or hooting and hollering at some cute girl. He admired his friends incredibly, and he would do just about anything to be just like them. ''Third Year'' During his third year, his life took a great turn. He received an owl to inform him that his alcoholic father had been in a drunk-driving accident and had passed away on the way to the hospital. A rush of mixed feelings plagued him as he went home to tend to his mother and attend the lonely funeral in order to grieve for a man that Peter had never actually felt any love for. Peter returned to Hogwarts feeling he had entered yet another stage in his life, and once again, he felt a great weight lifted from him. If this was the way his life was going to be, he would continue to ride along. ''Fifth Year'' By his fifth year, he had finally become an Animagi with his friends. After years of working at it, he had gained the ability to transform into a rat. While he wasn’t exactly fond of his inner animal, he felt it was a lot more useful than turning into a deer or big black dog when sneaking around the corridors of Hogwarts. ''Seventh Year'' It appeared that Peter was in a pretty good place in his life, and he still feels that way now that he is in his seventh year. He does decently in all his classes, though he is appreciating Remus’s company a little more with the nearing of all those important tests. Peter’s social life outside of the Marauders isn’t exactly something he can brag about, but he is taking a few pages out of Sirius’s book with hopes of nabbing a girlfriend before the year’s end. His family life is severely less traumatic, but he has no desire to live back at home after graduation. That would require him getting a job, however, and being able to afford his own flat. That is Peter’s main hang-up; he hasn’t a clue of what he’s going to do after Hogwarts. He has enjoyed his years here so much that he has neglected to think about the future at all which could prove to be a problem. In November of 1977, he was approached by Head Master Dumbledore to join the Order of the Phoenix, a secret society of young, talented witches and wizards that would be the opposing force of Lord Voldemort's army. While Peter was flattered by the idea of being offered such a thing on his own, his decision to join was only confirmed after he found out that his beloved Marauders would be as well. Physical Appearance Peter isn’t too awful to look at when you’re not comparing him to some studly guy like Sirius or a pretty boy like James, though he definitely has a look that makes you want to say “aw” instead of “wow”. His appearance definitely plays a hand in getting him to fall into the friend category with most girls, and it does get old for Peter. With a crooked and endearing smile, it’s hard to not want to cuddle this seventeen year old who is still hoping and praying for one last big growth spurt. At 5’6”, his friends tower over him, though he does take pride when he finds himself taller than some girls. To add to all of this, it really wasn’t until the past year or two that he began to shed some of those extra pounds of baby fat that had been stubbornly clinging to him all the way through puberty. He was never fat or stocky, but he certainly was never lean either. Peter often has to remind himself that he is looking much more thinned out and manly now than he did not too long ago. He is still a bit softer in certain areas, however, and it’s a big reason as to why he prefers his over-sized and ill-fitting clothes to something a little more posh and trim. Along with the beginnings of what appears to be weight loss is the banishing of the meddlesome acne that plagues most teenagers. Peter dealt with his fair share of it for quite some time, and thanks to his own physiology and some spells, he is showing the world a much clearer face. And just to add to how awkward Peter has been at one point in time—he went through a phase of long hair, and it was rarely kept clean. Thankfully his friends talked some sense into him, and now he keeps his thick brown locks relatively short and clean, though long enough so that he can run a hand through them when he’s trying to be cool or is simply stressed out. As for the rest of his signature features: he isn’t too fond of his teeth, and while he’s not missing any and they’re not a train wreck, he has learned to smile without showing them. Peter does have a set of pretty eyes, which he is secretly really proud of. Sure they may appear to be a simple dark blue, but if you look close enough, you would find that he has a set of what some people like to call “sunflower eyes”. With a ring of golden brown surrounding his pupils in the midst of that deep blue, Pettigrew has quite the unique pair of eyes. Overall, Peter looks like a pretty approachable guy. Most would probably think of a teddy bear when they look at him, but he can clean up pretty well and knock your socks off with some surprisingly handsome looks if he really tried (and had a little help from his friends) Personality & Traits Everyone knows about James Potter and Sirius Black, and even that Remus Lupin is talked about often enough for his name to be recognized by most, but who’s that short kid following them around all the time? Oh, that’s just Peter Pettigrew. There’s not much to say about him. At least that’s what Peter thinks they’re all saying, and it’s not far from the truth. Most people just see him as the little side-kick that chimes in every now to agree with something one of the other three boys had to say. To the general public, he’s a yes-man, a gofer, and a jester. He just about worships Sirius and James, and he admires Remus immensely for his book smarts, so it’s no wonder he’s so willing to please them all. He is often the one going up to get supplies during potions and easily coaxed into asking stupid and obnoxious questions in class for their shear amusement. Peter doesn’t appear to mind it too much though, because he is usually sporting something of a grin whenever he’s around them. Now when he’s interacting with those outside of his small circle of friends, that’s another thing. He has a tendency to reflect the same views his friends have about certain people as his own. Take Severus Snape for instance. He really has no reason to hate him or pick on him, and neither do Sirius and James, but he does it anyway when they’re around and will carry out that same attitude to some extent when not with them. Of course, he’d never antagonize him on his own. No, sir! Peter doesn’t particularly like conflict, and he knows how to pick his battles. A battle with Severus would not be one he would win, and the same goes for most other people when it comes to disliking people. His thoughts are rarely his own, and it puts a limit on quite a few relationships for him. But in all actuality, Peter is pretty approachable in the most neutral of ways. He’ll offer you a friendly smile and answer your question if he can, but anything passed that, and he comes across as a tad bit detached. Blame it on hanging out with nothing but the Marauders for the past seven years if you will, because Peter has an awful time befriending others outside of his circle. As he has grown older, he has grown more comfortable with venturing outside of his comfort zone a little more, and he has developed some independent relationships, but he still needs quite a bit of practice with it. Rub him the wrong way, however, and he will be quick to let you know how he feels. Sirius’s and James’s brashness have certainly rubbed off on him to make him into a much more confident teenager when functioning in a group or independently, but if the offender doesn’t back down right away, he loses his boldness quite quickly. He will often times give off a last attempt to ward off any insults or attacks, but it won’t take long before he scurries off to retreat. To say the least, he is still a timid boy at heart, and he even has a hard time standing up for himself when it is something he is passionate about. Amongst his dearest of friends, he is a complete goofball. He enjoys making them laugh, and he feels he is completely himself when around them. It scares him to think that they keep him around just for the laughs, but he has trained himself to keep that thought at bay. In the meantime, he is often chatting them up with ideas on new pranks, though most are never that stellar. Peter is full of great enthusiasm, and it’s hard to get him down. He is out-going, funny, and perhaps even a bit charming at times. His looks might not work for everyone, but Peter somehow makes it work for himself. Yes, this good-natured and easy-going boy has a pretty good self-esteem when he’s at his best, which is almost always when he is around his friends. Then there is the side of Peter that you don’t always see. When he is alone, he often reveals himself to be a very passionate and emotional boy. He enjoys singing, and he’s semi-decent at it, too. It’s nothing a few vocal lessons couldn’t fix, but who has the time or money for that? Peter does secretly want to be seen as an independent person rather than his friends’ shadow, and the teasing does hurt after a while, but he is far too happy with the feeling of fitting in to make a fuss over it. He is incredibly self-conscious about his looks. He would give just about anything to have the movie-star looks of Sirius, and he would love to sprout a couple inches to at least be able to see his friends eye-to-eye. Oh and then there’s his inability to shed those couple pounds of baby fat; it’s no wonder no one really takes him seriously. One careless comment from a friend would drive him into a never-ending state of self-loathing until he finally forced himself out of that hole once more. Then there’s anything magical and academic. While he can catch on pretty quickly sometimes, he is usually struggling through most homework assignments and tests. Peter would have loved to have half of Remus’s brains when it came to that sort of thing. Maybe then he would feel like the professors didn’t pick on him as much. Then of course he can’t help but be envious of James’s flying abilities and shear confidence when it came to just about anything. Peter tries to walk with that same swagger, but it’s usually short-lived. This Gryffindor, while sorted into the house for a reason, lacks a lot of confidence in his own abilities, and some of it has to do with him being so preoccupied with his friends’. He is a teenager who does have some trust issues, and he can hardly stand it when his trust is broken. Pettigrew feels a great amount of anger from time to time, but he is never bold enough to let it out in public, especially when his friends are the root of it. It would appear that he would benefit from a few therapy sessions, but he has established such an enjoyable world for himself at Hogwarts that very few would ever think of such a thing. He plays the happy-go-lucky part pretty well. Get this boy around a girl, and well, it’s not as painful to watch as it used to be. Over the years, Peter has grown comfortable with his body and personality, and it usually doesn’t take much to get him to try out some Sirius-type moves on a girl. They usually don’t get him much more than a giggle, as most girls by now simply find the boy’s attempts endearing more than anything else. While he can be quite suave when he wants to be, it rarely pans out the way he wants it to, and thus he is still remains a lonely member of the Virgins Anonymous club. Every now and then a girl will show him some attention, and when caught off guard, the boy’s naturally bashful nature comes through, and he can do very little aside from smile and ramble about something insignificant. While Peter will put on a smile in good sport, he really does wish he had a girlfriend. Sure, he’ll belittle women alongside Sirius any day, but he would love nothing more to have someone to love and take care of. Overall, Peter is a pretty good-natured boy. He is pretty impressionable, which would probably be his biggest downfall. Take that away and you have a boy who will do just about anything to cheer you up, even if it’s at his own expense. He wants desperately to keep the close friendships he’s established, and he is a little fool-hardy because of it. Magical Abilities & Skills awesome Relationships Patrick Pettigrew Edna Pettigrew Sirius Black Remus Lupin James Potter External Links FW